


the soft sigh between two breaths [ART]

by Ellesra



Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Blood and Gore, Comic, Death!Chrome, Decapitation, Deity Au, F/M, Hitman!Takeshi, old gods AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: He leaves her presents in the smallest of offerings: the way blood drips off his sword; the way he always meets her with a smile.This is the story of how Death fell in love (for the second time).
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: KHR rare pair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	the soft sigh between two breaths [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  June 22: Sky Day - Old Gods AU/Scars


End file.
